Faith in Chaos
by Ore-sama The Master
Summary: Shikamaru is chosen to help investigate a murder. However the murders keep piling up, with the only connection being unidentifiable black stones. Are these stones driving people to murder? Shikamaru keeps investigating, with his sanity on the line.
1. Branch Split

_Journal Entry 1_

_Our forces have been stretched thin with Orochimaru, the Akatsuki, as well as other missions to keep the cash flowing in, so I've been assigned to help investigate a couple murders. Shikamaru nara, age 15. I'm using this journal in case someone else comes along who can take this off my hands. Oh well, I said I wanted time off the "rough stuff". Finding a few clues and finding someone, a lot easier and safer then battiling Akatsuki agents or sound ninja. Still a drag though._

_A couple of bodies were found this morning, belonging to Echibo and Shizumi Koyoto. They were found in a stream and discovered by a young woman. Echibo was the owner of a book store, Shizumi was a housewife. Hope I have things as simple as Echibo did one day. Without the murder._

_These people aren't rich and don't have any political ties. It's probably just some psycho. Holes were found in their chest, a typical stabbing. No weapon was found._

_Went to the stream where they were found. A bunch of footprints, I can't tell any unique ones though. The ground is muddy the footprints look fresh. ANBU weren't here more then an hour before me. There isn't much I can find myself. _

_I went looking for Neji and requested his help, through Tsunade of course. Too troublesome to go up to the mansion on my own. Neji wasn't busy thankfully. His byuakuguan is a lot stronger then most of the hyuugas so I was glad I got him._

_He found a piece of cloth buried under some mud as well as a few glowing black stones. Cloth might possibly have some DNA. The stones have my attention though. Where did these come from? They're unlike anything I've ever seen before. Might be a clue. Certain rocks harvest in certain places. They aren't from around here. It's too strange to ignore._

_I went to the library and went through entire books on rocks, they don't have anything on these things. I decided to bring them back for analysis. It might be helpful._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji stood in a dark tunnel. It was the most abrupt sensastion, he didn't walk into it, he didn't flash to it, he was just there. He stood for a long moment letting it sink it. There was just enough light to see his way through. The cave was made of pure stone with soaked walls. The more jagged rocks dripped water, yet he could not hear them drip. This small detail made his heart skip a beat.

There were some familiar cackles echoing through.

"Whose there?"

The cackles became even louder. "What's going on? Why isn't my Byuakuguan working?" he thought.

The cackles became louder once more. Neji walked ahead caustiously, his hands raised, constantly looking behind him. Cold sweat began to drip down his face despite the ice cold feeling through his entire body. It was a short distance but it felt like a very great one. As he came closer to the end, the lights began to gradually brighten, just enough to see more but at a rate that didn't harm his eyes.

As the light grew brighter, his heart began beating faster. He looked behind him, there didn't seem to be anything but endless path should he turn back. He purged on ahead.

He could make out a figure his exact height in front of him. With his exact hair length even. The light began to showcase him further and further, until all Neji could see in front of him was himself.

"It's about time you came to visit me. I've been waiting a few years to talk to you."

"Who are you?" Neji asked.

"Do you trust the main branch?"

"I asked who you are"

"You didn't answer my question either. It's because we know the answers but neither of us like it. You can't tell me you think this ideal life of yours is coming without a catch. You haven't been accepted into the main branch yet"

Neji stepped forward. "I want an answer, who are you and what is this place?"

"If you want answers, you have to give me answers. They're easy questions. Now tell me, do you trust the main branch?"

"Yes, our grudge is gone. I've moved on from that"

"You think you've matured past me yet you give me such a naive answer. The byuakuguan allows us to see a lot, more then many of the hyuugas. However even that's not always enough to see the obvious"

"Our byuakuguan? The obvious?"

"Did you think the main branch would roll over and accept you? They won't! There are people who want you ousted, trying to find anything to discredit you! Our cousin Hanabi, she wants us gone! You think Hinata dosen't hold a grudge? She might not be as nice as we thought"

"Enough!"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"So do you accept me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Journal Entry 2_

_Another murder happened, this time at the hyuuga house. I had to go there this time, how troublesome. Stabbed through the heart with a kunai. The body was dumped about 50 kilometers away from the hyuuga mansion. The body is identified as Meroku Hyuuga from the main branch. He's usually assigned to guard Hanabi at night. No one was alerted, no one saw anything. Almost all the hyuugas have been interviewed by ANBU. I interviewed Hanabi herself but Hiashi didn't let her talk long and she didn't seem to know anything. Everyone's tight lipped it seems._

_Neji acted a little weired. He acted like he was too good to be interviewed for this, a little too good. Not enough to go on though. Besides, I'd prefer to think Neji wasn't like that at all._

_I went back to see if the analysis on those rocks and cloth brought anything back. All the people who did an analysis were dead. A few ruled as suicide, others murder. Everyone's freaked, and I'm starting to wish I was out there battiling Orochimaru or something. This mess is becoming a chore to handle. They told me to go talk to Hinata who had just returned to the hyuuga house. When I found her, she was pretty shaken. Maybe she found something, they just wanted to make sure. They couldn't believe Hinata did it. It wasn't a long talk and she really didn't know anything. She had found another one of those rocks though. I told her to throw that away for now and she listened._

_I went back to confirm if Hinata was indeed out on mission. It had been done for me, Kiba could vouch for her. Not that I believed it anyway. I'm thinking it was possibly the same person since that stone was there. Might be a calling card._

_Whoever it is, I really hope it's not a girl._


	2. The Boy I Love

The cave was pitch black for Hinata, with one hand against the wall with the other moving about in front of her. Her own foot steps were the only sounds she could hear, as well as her own breathing. Her body trembled, barely able to continue walking. "Please wake up, please wake up" she thought.

Lights burst out so quick she had to slap her hands over her eyes quickly as she fell back. Someone was standing near her, that much she could tell. "You can open your eyes now, the light can't hurt you anymore"

Hinata emited a small gasp, removing her hands to look up at an exact look alike of her. She had a sinister look in her eyes, bending down to look at her. "FINALLY, get to meet you! You know who I am right?"

Hinata shook her head. "I'm the person you keep locked up all the time, ever since you first met Naruto"

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah, the boy you let get away from you. When he comes back, he's not going to remember us at all because you're nothing but a wall flower! It's heartbreaking for me to see the person we love most in this world get away and I can't do a thing about it!"

Hinata stood up.

"If it were me, I would grab that boy, pull him into a nice kiss and tell him you're all mine and no other girl can have you! Then I'd get us a hotel room and show him what we can really do!"

"I don't think of Naruto-kun that way!"

"Oh yes you do, otherwise I wouldn't exist. Hey it's cool, it's not like our dad cares about what we do anyway"

"Not-

"Look kid, just because he dosen't treat us as badly dosen't mean he likes us. Yeah, I'm younger then you are yet I'm the more mature one. You can't hide anything from me"

"Stop it!"

"You have fantasies about Naruto because they come to me. Look at you right now, you're starting to tremble again, just like every other time you're under pressure, and that makes me angrier!"

She slapped Hinata, knocking her back.

"You want me to tell you every fantasy about Naruto you've ever had?"

"No!"

"Like at age six where he rescued you from a group of bandits!"

"No!"

"Age nine when he saved you from your family?"

"St-

"Age twelve where he not only saved you, but gave you a kiss?"

"Please st-

"Ooooh, the stuff from age thriteen and up is real good, wanna hear?"

"STOP IT!"

It was a long moment of silence. Hinata stood up, the duplicate still smiling at her. Hinata remained frozen, and it was her look alike who broke the silence.

"So, do you accept me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Journal Entry 3_

_Hinata Hyuuga was found wandering the village with bleeding wrists last night. She was found by an ANBU and taken to the hospital. She was in contact with that stone too, she had found it. Does that stone really do that to people? It dosen't make sense though because some of these are suicides and some are homicides. Besides, the stones didn't affect me. This is such a drag to figure out. It's also scary. people I know being driven to murder._

_The hyuugas are really becoming a pain to deal with too now. They shoo away anyone who tries to do further investigation. Is it an inside job? It's premature to assume this is some conspiracy on the hyuugas part, especially with the unrelated first double murder. Then there's those stones, I can't forget those. Did the stones drive the murder? It was during analysis of them that those analysts killed eachother and themselves. If that's the case, then the stones would've driven Neji to murder since he found them, but not me. _

_We got someone else to analyze the stones. I gave them specific instructions to leave only one analyst in there, to lock him in and keep him under watch at all times. I won't know until tomorrow._

_Journal Entry 4_

_Normally I keep these to one a day but I was finally allowed to go talk to Hinata. I convinced the doctors and everything to leave us alone and I told Hinata that what she said was confidential and she had to tell me the truth. She didn't want to go into more detail, personal stuff, but I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone and that I wouldn't judge her for any of it. Girls are so troublesome._

_She told me she had a dream where she went to a dark cave and saw another version of herself. She explained that this version claimed to be her, criticising her for letting Naruto go, and then began telling Hinata stuff about her past. I needed to dig deeper, so she told me. Fantasies about Naruto. I don't think that would surprise anyone anyway. The part that really interested me is when this alternate asked if she would accept her and Hinata said yes. _

_When I asked her about her walking around town with her wrists bleeding, she told me she just felt really, really depressed. I asked her how the hyuugas have been acting. She told me she dosen't know, I was the first visitor they allowed and only because of business._

_I need to talk to Neji hyuuga. Unfortunately it's late so I'll have to wait until tomorrow._


	3. Feminism

"Is anyone there? Gai? Lee? Neji"

"Nope, just me"

Tenten stood in the brightly lit cave dumbfounded. A small door opened up on the side, a duplicate of Tenten stepping out of it. Tenten quickly felt for her weapons but couldn't find any. She felt sweat dripping down her face.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"Calm down girl, you're safe here. You're safer here then you'll be anywhere else"

"What's going on? Who are you?"

The other Tenten turned her back. "What was the goal again? When you first became a ninja?"

"To become as strong as Tsunade"

The other Tenten laughed. "You still think that can happen? No, really think about it before you answer, just look where you are now. Look at your entire ninja career, you can't surpass your team mates at all"

"I'm only fifteen, there's still time!"

"So how much longer is it gonna take? Maybe your goal is dead now, maybe all you really want is to settle down with tall, handsome, strong Neji"

"Knock it off!"

The other Tenten turned around to face her. "Can you look me in the eye and tell me that goal is still there? No, you can't, because I am that goal, that desire you buried in your failiure and hormones"

"You still haven't told me who you are!" yelled Tenten.

"You. Will you accept that?"

"What?"

"Will you accept me as part of yourself? Will you accept that truth?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Journal Entry 5_

_Another murder. It was Hideki Fuuja, someone who was outspoken in his view that females shouldn't be ninja, especially not hokage. I'm surprised no one killed him before. Stab through the heart, and once again one of those stones was found._

_The examiner of the stone was sent to a hospital. He tried to kill people outside the room. Thankfully they followed my instructions and then got him to the hospital. It said he passed right out a minute into examining the thing, looking at it under a powerful microscope. He found nothing, or if he did, it's lost in his insanity. I tried to go talk to him but he completely refused. He won't be any help. Before I left, he ranted on how everyone just needs to die. This case is such a drag._

_The hyuuga mansion won't let me talk to Neji, and Neji apparently dosen't want to talk. Neji's certainly tactical enough to pull off a murder like this perfectly. If the stone made him do it, then why did it only make Hinata attempt suicide? Maybe Hinata's just too nice to kill? No, it made some of the analysts commit suicide too._

_No, Neji's not important. What's important is finding where these stones are coming from and how people are finding them. I'm suspecting someone's passing them around to cause some chaos. I'm going to bring my findings to Tsunade._

_Journal Entry 6_

_Tsunade believed me. The dead analysts is probably what convinced her, with eye witnesses to both. ANBU are about searching for it. I really hope my part in all this is almost over. I didn't tell her everything, only I believed the stones were dangerous._

_I go to the hospital to talk to Hinata again. I ask her where she found the stone and to explain everything that happened since. She found the stone on her way back to the mansion and thought it looked neat so she kept it in her pocket. She didn't do anything with it until I saw her and it fell out. I asked if she used her byuakuguan since having it and she said no. Before I left she asked me if I thought she did it. I told her that her alibi was rock solid but she told me she is still being suspected by some ANBU. I promised her I'd look into it._

_To say Kiba was lying would mean Kiba is suspected too. This is too much work. I asked him if any ANBU had seen him and he told me one had come by to ask about the mission. What a waste of time. I told Tsunade to tell her ANBU to lay off Hinata and Kiba and that their alibis are rock solid. We can't get this case done if they're on chases like that. Tsunade also tells me Tenten was questioned about the murder of Hideki._

_I know Tenten's really into feminism and everything but she's not stupid enough to kill over it. Unless of course, she found the stone too. I was given her adress and went to talk to her. She was really irritable and didn't want to be questioned again. I told her I just wanted to ask to look around for a stone. She told me she saw some glowing one outside her house but had just left it there. She didn't keep the stone in close contact._

_Go over this again:_

_1.I found the stones. Nothing happened to me._

_Neji found the stones as well, possibly commited murder._

_Hinata found stone and kept in pocket for a few hours. Attempted suicide._

_Tenten was near stone, possibly commited murder._

_Unfortunately it's too much in theory. First I need to find evidence they actually commited the murders. The stone drove the analysts crazy but there's a possibility the stones don't all act in the same way. I can't even investigate the hyuuga household unless I can give Tsunade to give me a warrant. Tenten I can investigate though. There's less to connect her to Hideki's murder then neji to the hyuuga's murder, so if I can prove Tenten did it, then that means the chances Neji also killed someone are extremely high._


	4. Girls Hate Fatso

_Journal Entry 7_

_Closely examined Hideki's body. Stabbed through the heart again. Judging by the precise shape of the wound, a kunai. That means it's most likely a ninja. He was found dead in the streets. _

_We finally got a hold of a few witnesses. They said it was too dark to recognize anyone but the figure was definetly female. Seems almost certain it's Tenten. There are only so many female ninja. _

_Moegi isn't likely, too short to meet the description. Hinata was in the hospital so she's ruled out no matter what. Asked around about the other kunoichi._

_No one had seen any of them. At the time most would be sleeping. It's impossible to confirm if they were in bed or not. The size given by descriptions means most likely one within my age range, but there's no way to confirm any of them to Tsunade. She may believe the stones are dangerous, but trying to convince her the stones can send ninjas on well executed murder missions may require more proof, especially since she thinks the stones are similar to hallucinogens rather then manipulators._

_I can tell the ANBU aren't taking the stone thing seriously. I'm on my own with this one, what a pain in the ass._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey there fatso"

Chouji rubbed his eyes in the brightly lit cave as he saw another Chouji come down in front of him. He scoooted back and quickly rose to his feet.

"That should be our name, shouldn't it?" it asked. It looked depressed.

"What are you saying?"

"I can hear it still, they talk behind our back but they still think we're fat, they still do"

"Who are you? Why do you look like me?"

"Don't pretend you don't know who I am, like you pretend people still don't talk about us behind our back. The girls especially, they laugh at and make fun of us the most. I hate them"

"Do you really believe that?" Chouji asked.

"You believe it. if you didn't, I wouldn't"

It sniffled. "Just because you try to ignore me dosen't mean you don't still feel me, right?"

"I want out of here, right now"

"Don't get nervous, it's only us. I know you allready. Don't you know me?"

"I, I do?"

As he said it, Chouji's mind felt like a stuffed nose that suddenly cleared up. The other Chouji smiled. "Everything becomes clearer in here, dosen't it?"

Chouji remained silent.

"Will you accept me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Journal Entry 8_

_A young girl was murdered. Sakura Hitito, no relation obviously to Sakura Haruno. Her murder is different from the others. She wasn't stabbed through the chest. She was strangled with a powerful chord, deep marks in her neck. It's being checked for DNA now. No stone was found at the sight of the crime. Was this something unrelated? Or are the pattern of the murders being started changing?_

_Is it possible these stones can control minds directly rather then just drive them crazy? It would make sense to change the pattern up just to throw off. Too much sense, like it confirms one person is controlling everyone. Only theory at this point though._

_Kiba found me and told me that ANBU were still hounding Hinata. I assured him I told Tsunade to lay them off. Thankfully Kiba was smart enough to know I didn't suspect Hinata. I asked Kiba if he knew anyone else that was suspected. He said he himself was being looked at. I told him to keep in touch._

_I can't understand what ANBU are doing. There's more evidence against Tenten and Neji then there is against Hinata and Kiba. Something is off. I go to look at the records. All information relating to stones being found at the crimes was either ommited or never included in the first place. My journal here is the only thing that even mentions it._

_It'll be a few hours before analysis of the chord is done. I'm going to go there to help find a match. _

_ANBU can not be trusted._

_Journal Entry 8_

_No match was found at all. Whoever did the killing was smart enough to wear gloves I guess. I should've figured, the other murders were done well, except Tenten's._

_Something else that's been bothering me. The other murders were commited so well, almost nothing left behind. Yet Tenten allowed herself to be seen out in public. Admittedly, Neji is one of a few ninja I can see capable of pulling something off so smoothly. The only other ones I can think of who could do that are myself, Kakashi, maybe even Sasuke. Two of them nowhere near Konoha, Kakashi's been out for the past week on missions, and Sasuke wouldn't come back to Konoha to kill these people. Most of the victims are meaningless in the grand scheme of things. Killing a gaurd for Hanabi that can easily be replaced, book store owners, a teenaged girl, none of their deaths can be of gain to anyone._

_Not much else to report._

_Journal Entry 9_

_Chouji talked to me today, he was really shaken up. He told me of a dream, very similar to Hinata's. The only real differences are in the description of the cave, and obviously the stuff talked about. It sends a chill up my spine. Chouji couldn't have possibly killed anyone, could he? Based on the dream, it sounds like he might've killed the girl. I had to know._

_I told him I wouldn't report it and he had to tell me if he did anything. Chouji told me he couldn't remember doing anything of the sort. I promised him I wouldn't report anything but to be weary of ANBU._

_I went back to ask Hinata how much she remembers of the suicide attempt. She tells me she can only remember the feeling of depression, the rest was a blur. I went back to Chouji to ask him if he could remember a feeling. He said that he could only remember a haze in darkness where he felt really sad and self loathing. I told him to act normal and be very careful._

_I think it's sufficent to say based on Hinata and Chouji's words that Tenten and Neji probably don't remember much of their murders either. _

_Hinata's Dream:_

_Her feelings for Naruto and not being able to obtain._

_Suicide._

_Chouji's Dream:_

_People, especially girls calling him fat._

_Murder._

_The dreams are directly related to the victim. If Naruto had been around, Hinata might have possibly murdered him but since no one knows exactly where he is, only that he's with Jiraiya. This is a development, but it still dosen't explain how or why the stones do this._


	5. Questioning

Kiba sniffed down the cave. No scent could be caught by even his nose. The ground was damp and mucky, yet still left no smell. He stopped when he saw a foot. His foot. He looked up to see another one of him standing there.

"What is this?" Kiba asked standing up. He grabbed the other Kiba. "I want an answer!"

The other Kiba knocked his hands away. "We're too good to fall into that. I'm really glad we finally get to face eachother because I don't like where we're going"

"Where WE'RE going? There is no we you damn impostor!"

"I'm not an impostor you idiot, I'm a part of you, a part you need back."

"What? What would I need you for?"

"You're really satisfied with the team you have? Hinata is worthless, some weak girl you pretend to like, and that creepy Shino especially. Shino's not good for anything but showing us up"

"Shut up about my team mates you asshole!"

"Listen, just accept me and I promise you'll kicked yourself for not having done it sooner."

"Accept you?"

"Accept me as part of you, it'll make everything better"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Journal Entry 10_

_Another body piles up,one of the Aburame clan. I went to talk to Shino. He dosen't know who did it, but said the guy who died wasn't very good anymore so he made for an easy target. Shino didn't seem disturbed. I asked him if he had any dreams lately. He said no. The guy was a retired ninja who lived in a small house. Strange target._

_I don't think Shino was the one affected by the stone. It had to be someone close to Shino. Hinata was still in the hospital that night, that leaves Kurenai and Kiba. I went to Kiba first. Irritable, eratic and wanting nothing to do with me. I did get out of him that he found some stone on the front of his porch._

_Stones near the murder site_

_outside the hyuuga house_

_Outside Tenten's house_

_Kiba's front porch_

_Didn't ask Chouji but I should've. Someone is planting these stones. Someone's having way too much fun at the expense of lives. A possibility is whoever is planting the stones was behind the initial murder, then left those stones there for me to find. That's a really scary possibility._

_I've been thinking of the possibility of this being Akatsuki. The problem with the theory though is that this is a case that me and several ANBU agents are handling, this isn't considered a major crisis on their level yet, not anything that would disrupt Konoha on the scale they would want. _

_Not much closer. They seem to be targeting the Konoha 12. They don't seem to be going after anyone twice. I also can't detirmine if they're being directly controlled or simply manipulated based on inner demons. _

_I also believe the stone exaggerates emotions. Yeah Chouji might still harbor feelings about being made fun of, but I don't thinbk it's nearly as strong as it was made to be. Chouji would never kill anyone of his own will. Not any closer._

_Journal Entry 11_

_The ANBU are getting out of hand. They grabbed Hinata, Kiba and Tenten, bringing them in for questioning. Something is very wrong. I suppose Tenten was obvious enough in how she did it to be suspected. Going after individual people is a waste of time, it's the stones that need to be worried about._

_I went down and told them flat out they were wasting their time with those three. They told me to shut up and leave. I snuck around anyway to see what they were doing. For Kiba I heard them threatening to hurt Akamaru. I snuck around for Tenten, they were telling her they had concrete evidence. For Hinata they were constantly screaming in her face to confess. _

_The way they're behaving is not only counter productive, but just strange. What in the hell are they thinking? I reported what ANBU was doing to Tsunade and left. I don't like where any of this is going at all. I can allready see things escalating between the ANBU and I. This is all so surreal, even as I write it, I can't believe in it. This was supposed to be a minor, minor case but it's becoming more then that, it's becoming my life now. Heh, what a drag._

_Chouji is leaving on mission for a few days. Good, get him out of their reach for now. I heard Shino is leaving on mission too. So we can rule them out for the time being._

_I don't know if this case is even possible anymore._

_Journal Entry 12_

_I was right about things escalating. It took only a few hours after my report before one of the ANBU came up to me and threatening me. I reminded them they are keeping three people well beyond how long they're allowed to without being able to make an arrest. Then he reminded me I had friends and left. Chouji was gone. This left Asuma and Ino. If anyone would believe anything I say, it's Asuma._

_I found him and told him what the ANBU were doing. He told me he promised to let Ino's father know and they'd keep an eye. Are these ANBU in on the stones? It seems to me the more I think about it, the more it seems they're behind all this. I don't know why. None of this makes sense. Nothing makes sense anymore. A visit to find out who is working on the case reveals that they're been researching me._

_I research these ANBU, they're all rookies. They might just be arrogant and ill experienced, but this might also mean they're outsiders._

_Hinata, kiba and Tenten have been let go. They're harassing Ino and even Asuma now though. They haven't brought them into questioning yet though. Seems like a warning. They're threatening team mates. This is becoming personal. _

_I'm going to find out everything I can on them. All of them._


	6. Paranoid

_Journal Entry 13_

_I spent the whole day researching the new ANBU recruits. I found nothing on any of the members, absolutely nothing. Tsunade shouldn't even be allowing these people to work for her. None of this makes any sense. Nothing makes sense anymore._

_So far Ino hasn't been bothered again. No one has. I'm left no choice but to assume those ANBU agents are the ones passing the stones around. If I go by this assumption, what do I do to stop them?_

_I keep asking Tsunade to look into them. She keeps saying she will but hasn't done anything yet. Can Tsunade be trusted at all? All I'm doing is asking questions. _

_Journal Entry 14_

_Not sure. Not sure what to do. No move has been made against Ino or Asuma. Slow day._

_Journal Entry 15_

_Restate facts._

_First murder of a couple. Stones found by lake._

_Second murder of a hyuuga by Neji._

_Hinata attempted suicide._

_Tenten murdered a staunch anti feminist._

_Chouji murdered a young girl._

_Kiba murdered an aburame._

_The ANBU are most likely behind it all._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You look just like me!"

Sakura stood in front of an exact duplicate of herself inside a cave with flashing lights. The Sakura duplicate walked up and grabbed Sakura's wrists.

"You know who I am, don't act like you don't. I know who you are too"

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to accept me! Accept me now!"

"I have no idea, what are you saying?"

"I'm you! I'm you, the you that you should've saved, that you should be! I can do everything, I can get Sasuke back, you can't! I want Sasuke back you understand? I want my boy back!"

"He's not my boy!"

"Yes he is! There's no one else for us at all! Ugh, look at you, grow out your hair, Sasuke won't like this! He likes girls with long hair!"

Sakura slapped the duplicate. "Shut up! If you're a part of me then stop acting like a little brat! Sasuke's a team mate and I want him back before he does something he'll regret for the rest of his life, understand?"

The Sakura duplicate held a hand over the cheek Sakura slapped, an apathetic expression on her face. The real Sakura lowered her eyes to the ground. "Are you really me?"

"Do you accept me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Journal Entry 16_

_Another attempted suicide. This time Sakura Haruno. _

_Trying to compare and contrast. Hinata, Sakura, and two researches commited suicide. Everyone else commited murder. If Hinata is the standard, then the ones who attempt suicide don't act as irratable or reserved as the ones who commit murder._

_Went to check on hyuugas to confirm theory. Neji acted very withdrawn and uncertain around me. When I observed him from a distance, he was acting strange, frustrated, hateful. _

_Hinata acted normal. No strange behaviour I noticed from afar. Talked to her. Completely normal. I reread entry on her dream. Payed even more attention. She said she accepted her other self._

_This may be the key to stopping the murders of the stone, accepting this other self. Unfortunately, that also means more suicides will be attempted. However it's the better of two options. There will be more deaths, but more murders means even more deaths. It's the only option. The question is, if ANBU are behind this, what will they do in retaliation?_

_Journal Entry 17_

_Another murder happened today. It was anothe hyuuga. Was Hanabi targeted? It was troublesome getting into hyuuga mansion, but I snuck around. Hanabi acted fine. So did Hinata. Neji however looked worse then ever. Could the stone have been used on him again? Have the ANBU picked out these people as their only targets?_

_List of people affected:_

_Neji_

_Hinata_

_Tenten_

_Chouji_

_Kiba_

_Sakura_

_Only connection is everyone was among the Konoha 11. Dosen't seem feasable to holde a grudge against that specific group of people. Then again, I don't know anything about these ANBU. I'm certain the first murder was done by them. Need to find a way to trap them. These ANBU must be taken out, jailed, maybe even killed. _

_First, I should go talk to Sakura, just to confirm things._


	7. Enemy Confirmed

_Journal Entry 18_

_Haven't been home in awhile. I need to break off from my family until these ANBU are taken care of, don't want to draw them into this. I sent the letters out, simply stating one thing:_

_Accept it._

_They'll know what I mean when they face their other self. This journal, originally meant to help keep track of the case and pass down information to someone else, now it's the only truth in konoha about what's going on. If you're reading this, you know I'm not insane, I'm not crazy, I'm not lying. This is all happening, I swear it is. The ANBU are behind it, maybe just those four, maybe all of them. If you're reading this, don't trust ANBU._

_Entry 19_

_Went to talk to Sakura. Like Hinata, I assured her everything would be confidential and needed only for the case. She told me her dream. Like Hinata's. Like Chouji's. She accepted her other self and then felt extremely sad, no memory of the suicide she tried to commit. Theory is confirmed, accepting your other self leads to suicide attempts, not accepting leads to murder. There's no denying I made the right move now._

_Sakura told me ANBU were threatening to take her in for questioning once she had recovered. I told her Tsunade will not allow it to happen and that she's safe. I lied. Tsunade listens to me when I talk, but no action seems to be taken. Still, I want Sakura to have some faith. Faith in chaos, faith in the reality falling apart around us. Faith in that is better then no faith. I guess._

_I left the hospital. An ANBU agent was off to the side simply staring at me. I have to be very careful now._

_Journal Entry 20_

_Everything is falling into madness. Reality is like a slowly breaking thread. I'm constantly on alert, paranoia is what I can trust. I spy on my home, I saw an ANBU there as well questioning my mother, asking about me. They're after me, trying to find information. I watch very closely, no stone is dropped. I search around the house afterwards and find a stone behind it. I run off with it as quickly as possible. Hope it isn't too late. I'm keeping this stone._

_It's confirmed, ANBU are the ones behind the stone planting. I was certain before, it's more then obvious now. As pointless as it is, I go report to Tsunade. She says something will be done. I hope so._

_Nothing will be done unless I do it though. I go once again to find information on the new ANBU. That wasn't enough, I decide to research on all the ANBU. A higher ranking official may be behind all this, making the rookies do his dirty work._

_Restate facts:_

_Stone forces dream on person where they confront a darker side of their personality_

_Accepting the other self results in suicide attempt_

_Rejecting results in murder of someone in any way connected to the dream_

_ANBU are the ones planting the stones. Also behind the initial double murder._

_Also threatening those afflicted along with those close to me. _

_Searching for information on me as well. Trying to discredit me. May attempt an assasination eventually. If that happens, I'm not sure what I'll be able to do._

_I go to Shizune, can't trust Tsunade, and ask what ANBU is doing. I want her to keep me updated on ANBU's activities. She trusts me and will do it. Good. Must read through files on other ANBU. _

_Journal Entry 21_

_New theory:rookies may be directed my another, more established ANBU. They don't appear smart enough to pull this all off._

_2 suspects for head of the operation:_

_Rei Kumio, had a history with bandits at young age. Has since reformed her ways. She might possibly be slipping into old vices._

_Ryo Fubuki, veteran ANBU. Has a bit of an ego. Overdeveloped ego can lead to criminal activity. He's practically a narcissist._

_Very interesting. I send a message to the sand village. Temari specifically. Girls are bothersome but I have to admit she's smart. I need help on this case. I need help badly, especially if I'm going to bring ANBU down. _

_Must capture these ANBU seperately and interogate them. Rei first. Have to be careful how I do this however, any screw ups and ANBU will have justification to lock me away. If they get this journal, they win._


	8. Warrants

_Journal Entry 22_

_ANBU are escalating much too quickly. Ino's flower shop was broken into and destroyed. I know it was them. Ino was in tears over it. I helped clean up a bit. Unlike me but I had to, this was my battle, not Ino's. She shouldn't have to suffer. I told her it was ANBU. She could not trust them. If they wanted to talk to her, turn them down. If they tried to force her, run away. I reccomended the best course of action would be to leave the village for a little while. If she found a black, glowing stone, run far away. I know she was really scared by all this, but it was required to keep her safe. I promised I was going to do everything in my power to stop this. I'm not sure if it was a promise I could keep._

_I need to wait for Temari to come before I can move. Assuming she does. If she dosen't, I'm not sure what I can do alone. Is there anyone I can trust to read this and believe me? I know I wrote earlier that this is real, but even so, they might think it's me cracking up. I'm on alert constantly, constantly tense. _

_I go to Shizune. The ANBU had just left with a warrant to the hyuuga mansion. I rush there, the ANBU force themselves into the hyuuga household. They're going in to question Hinata further. I only see one ANBU there. Are they getting warrants for others too? Tsunade is certainly among the enemy now. I don't think she's in on this, but she is on their side. There are only two sides now, mine and theirs. I can't make a move against Tsunade. I have to eliminate the ANBU. _

_I see Hinata being walked out. I quickly go back to meet Shizune. Other warrants have been issued too, warrants to arrest. I told her to try to convince Tsunade that the ANBU can't be fully trusted, to cancel these warrants and let these people go. I told her I couldn't fully explain, only to trust me._

_The other warrants:_

_Sakura_

_Kiba_

_Tenten_

_Chouji_

_Chouji was out on mission for now. I went to Asuma. I asked him to get in contact with Chouji, tell him not to come back until we tell him to. Asuma didn't probe too far. He trusted me. I needed him to send it out, I've sent out enough letters as it is. I allready had ANBU moving against me. It's a possibility they may arrest Temari. If they do that, they'll bring the sand village on us. Might be to my advantage. I don't want to use Temari like that, but it may happen._

_Journal Entry 23_

_I went back to Shizune. ANBU were asking for a warrant on Ino. Why aren't they coming after me? What kind of plan are they coming up with? I told her that Tsunade has to veto that warrant._

_The horror of the situation is, I might know. Are they planning to sneak stones into their cells and set them off again? No, that dosen't make any sense but then what does anymore?_

_I still have the stone. No effect on me. A theory enters my mind. A terrifying theory. Must go to confirm it._

_Journal Entry 24_

_I was allowed to investigate hyuuga mansion under the pretense I wanted to help Hinata. I went back to the case file of the second hyuuga murder. I got information not available before. It wasn't a murder, it was a suicide. Why was it ruled as a murder when first announced? Someone might've screwed up. Or ANBU may be messing with records. Nothing makes sense anymore._

_I get a better interview with hanabi this time. She's acting normal. _

_I go back to the site of the first murder and take the stone out of my pocket, dropping it on the dirt. I spend the next hour observing the site. Stone is still in my pocket, hasn't affected anyone I talk with._

_Go over facts_

_Stone does not have to be in direct contact with someone to affect them._

_How stone is able to lock onto a target is still unknown. My mother has not been afflicted. Theorize you might have to come closer to stone at least. Ino was not affected by stone in my pocket. Theorize stone can not be covered either. Hinata went up and grabbed stone before she put it in her pocket. That was enough._

_Stones have not done anything to me. I observe the sight, scary theory seems to come to my mind._

_The stones have allready affected me. I was behind the initial murder._


	9. Secret of the Stones

_Journal Entry 25_

_Established about murderers:_

_don't accept darker selves_

_suicide victims, don't remember the act well_

_murders often irritable_

_The third one dosen't apply well to me. Only hole in theory. I wasn't all that irritable. Is it possible the stone might have had different effect on me? That would destroy the pattern, just like Chouji's murder broke the pattern of stab victims. _

_Things need to follow a pattern, otherwise things break. Chouji is not around to interview. Must review information of Chouji's from memory._

_New theory:does the length of the dream have an impact? Not on the outcome but how it's done. Maybe if my dream was shorter or longer, it might have impact on how I act afterwards or what I remember? Maybe a signifigant difference in the length of Chouji's dream changed how the murder would be done?_

_Another theory, maybe the method is related to personality. Neji and Tenten seem like people who would commit it as cleanly and quickly as possible, Chouji is more emotional, so strangling seemed more appropiate. Maybe personality is related to how the person reacts as well. Neji and Tenten were irritable, Chouji was just nervous. Chouji didn't snip at me at all. This seems more likely._

_This confirms I was behind the initial murder. This would also mean the stone can't affect someone more then once. This means I can analyze the stone without anything happening. Tsunade may not allow it after the first two times. I'll sneak in and do it anyway. Should be easy enough._

_I go to Shizune. Kiba, Tenten and Sakura have been arrested. ANBU have been making inquries about me and my history. Ino's more so. Their tactic is clear, psychological torture. Target friends. Target family. Anyone close to me. Shizune is Tsunade's assistant, they can't touch her. If Temari is captured, sand village investigates. Shizune and Sand. My only trump cards._

_Kakashi is coming back soon. I go to Shizune. Tell her to set up a meeting between me and him the night he returns. I'm going to let him read this. If anyone can help me infultrate ANBU, it's a former member as esteemed as him. Might not believe it, but have to risk it._

_Journal Entry 26_

_I go to prison to visit the captured. They aren't there at all. I search the entire prison, there is no sign of any of them. This is serious. I tell this to Shizune. She assures me she'll let Tsunade know right away. I don't know what good it will do. Tsunade hasn't done anything about them._

_Keeping the suspects in mind. Asking about their activity. Rei's the one making the arrests. They may be working together. Even more dangerous then I thought._

_I go to Ino and implore her to leave the village. End up crying. Very uncharacteristic of me. Ino consoles me. I can't even begin to tell her or Asuma what's going on. It's too evil, too unreal. She refuses to leave. I can't blame her. I don't think she would believe the truth this journal holds._

_I tell her simply to be careful._

_Journal 27_

_Fell asleep. Had dream of an empty Konoha._

_Journal 28_

_I snuck in to analyze the stone. It didn't affect me. I even broke the rock opened. There was one subtance:chakra. That is all I know. Someone somehow put chakra into the stone. I don't know anything else, but that is the secret of the stones. Chakra. It's being controlled by chakra. Somekind of genjutsu? Possibly. Doesn't explain everything though._

_I see Asuma afterwards. He tells me his mail to Chouji and notes saying Accept it are the only letters that have gotten out. ANBU have been keeping all other letters locked up. Temari isn't coming at all. I see an ANBU spying on me._

_Go home. ANBU had broken windows of our house, parents weren't there. Went to the hyuuga mansion. It's in an uproar. Neji was taken in now. Complaining to Tsunade._

_Journal Entry 29_

_Ino has been arrested. I ran to the prison. Still not there. None of them there. I've had enough! Everything is falling apart and I've had enough of it all! I'm going to find out everything no matter what it takes. _

_I go to Shizune. Rei is off to question my family. _

_I have to move alone._

_Journal Entry 30_

_I captured her before she got to my house. I caught her in my shadow bind, ready to kill her. I'm ready to kill._

_She dosen't know anything she says. I scream at her to give me information but she dosen't. I know their plan, they want to take over konoha with these stones, to perfect these stones and use it to control minds. She says I'm insane. I keep screaming at her to figure out who is behind all this. She won't tell me at all and my jutsu's time is expiring. She says she came to investigate what happened to the house. A lie. I don't even have enough chakra to kill her right now anyway. That's not like me but I can't play nice anymore. I let her go, knowing my downfall is going to come._

_I contact Shizune one last time. She tells me ANBU are issuing a warrant for my arrest. They've had enough playing around. They're coming to take me. Just like the others. I have no idea where the others are. I will know soon._

_My life's not as relevant as this journal. I'm going to get Asuma to keep this journal. Protect it with his life. Show it to Kakashi when he comes back. My sanity is all into this journal. Even as I write, I feel ANBU breathing down my neck. Everywhere I walk, I swear I see one of them staring at me. The world is in a spiral. Please stop this! Someone has to stop this please! Kakashi, Asuma, whoever finds this, stop it all! End this madness!_

_More ANBU. Every time I walk, I can see more! They're everywhere, they're done trying to get me to back off, they're coming to get rid of me now! I can't stop them! Someone has to stop them, they're going to get rid of everyone in their way! Naruto even when he comes back! They need to be stopped now before we lose the village to them! We need to stop them now! They're coming for me, breathing on me, I have to hurry! This has to be stopped!_

_Stop it please!_

_Stop it please!_


	10. Break Down

_Journal Entry 31_

_Can't find Asuma at all. Where is he? I keep asking around. I went to Kurenai. She dosen't know either. I pleaded with her to leave the village. I told her to stay far, far away. I didn't have time to let her read this. ANBU coming down my neck. She didn't move, no matter how much I yelled at her. Why am I yelling so much? This isn't like me. She thinks something's wrong with me now. Worried about me. I'm not the one she needs to be worried about. I run away. Her worry might make her tell ANBU where I am. Can't be trusted. Who can? Who can be trusted?_

_ANBU still breathing down my neck. I see one at every turn and run for my life. No matter where I look! They're everywhere! I go to my parents home, empty, no one there still. Have ANBU gotten my parents too? Nothing is too suspicous, too outrageous. They may have imprisoned them, sent them away, whatever they're doing. Rei coming there may have been a trap, to make me fully reveal my suspicions._

_I can't continue investigating now, I have to run, run away from it all. Running is what I did next when one ANBU saw me and started chasing me. I ran all over the village, that one ANBU never far behind me. I took out a kunai and threw it at him. Enough to slow him down as I picked up speed. Saw more watching me as I ran away, ready to pounce. I have no choice, have to escape._

_I run from the village and find a cave. How ironic. They'll come to look for me eventually. I can hear foot steps sometimes and I think it's them._

_Journal Entry 32_

_Only an hour's sleep. Dream of running from ANBU. I keep watch all day. I find an animal and kill it to eat. I've done it on missions before, nothing new. _

_I read over my journal. All the theories don't matter, only one truth matters anymore:ANBU are taking over Konoha. I don't know why they make the stones act this way. Theory, they haven't perfected it yet. They still need to work on it. Tsunade may possibly be in on it. She's ignored too much._

_Every hour I see another shadow. I don't know what's happening. My parents are almost certainly gone. Chouji's family. It's obvious now why they're coming after the konoha 11, we're the most prominent ninja. They want all possible opposition out of the way. Very clear now._

_Journal Entry 33_

_It's been two days. No sleep. Very hungry. I keep my kunai clutched for dear life. Sometimes I begin to fall asleep but then wake up. Visions include clouds some times. Most times it's seeing ANBU staring at me, or the captured ninja being tortured. I wish i knew what was being done to them, or even if they're still alive. Plenty of theories but none of them matter. Theories are bull shit now._

_Shikamaru Nara, age 15, prodigy. First to become chuunin, 210 IQ. Can outsmart almost anyone. That's what they say. That's in a world based in logic. Based in what I know. I can't even follow reality anymore. I can't think 200 steps ahead of darkness, of enemies I barely know. They're ahead of me._

_They're going to come for me. This journal is all I have. No, this journal is worthless now. As am I. They'll never allow it to see the light of day. They're going to find me. I won't let them do anything to me. They can't have me. Whatever's being done to the others, it won't happen to me. This time, I'm taking the step ahead of them. They won't take me away._

_They won't take me away._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Journal Entry 1_

_I woke up in the hospital last night. Attempted suicide. What's going on? I remember now, I attempted it. I attempted it before they could get me. Doctors told me they found me just barely alive. I feel numb at the moment, unsure of what's going on. I got this parchment from the hospital. _

_My parents visit me. I don't talk long. They won't have the information I need. Asuma visits this morning. I ask him what's going on with the murders. He told me there were no murders. ANBU, they weren't doing anything special. Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, nothing happened to them._

_What was the hell I went through? A dream? No, too real._

_Journal Entry 2_

_I go around visiting. They're all there. Like nothing happened. Sakura and Hinata still have the bandages from their suicide attempts. I ask about it, they give me a weird look and don't even acknowledge it. ANBU aren't bothering anyone anymore. What happened?_

_Possible theories:_

_Stones were used to make everyone forget what happened. Would mean stones were perfected._

_Stone only affected me, and all this was hallucination caused by the stone I found._

_Kakashi and Asuma took care of everything and want the incident buried. Seems least likely. Other two, even chance._

_I'll continue looking into it, but for all intents and purposes, it all seems to be over. I ask for my journal but no one seems to know anything about a journal. Asuma says he can only vaguely recall me ever having a journal. Supports all three theories. No help. I spend all day asking and pleading for my journal, from the hospital to Tsunade to ANBU. No one knows of it or has seen it. Even dig through garbage. Nowhere to be found._

_Why am I the only one who remembers? Chouji came back. Him, Ino and Asuma are really worried about me. So am I. I need some therapy don't I? Did I really leave my sanity in the journal? __Maybe it wasn't real after all. Maybe it was. Nothing I can do now. Should continue investigation, though very tempted to simply give it up. How can i even figure out what theory is right and what reality is set in motion?_

_What is reality anymore? _


End file.
